roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Aries
Basic Information *'Name:' Aries ** Given to her by her tribe, named after the Zodiac *'Nickname(s):' None *'Age:' 16 *'Gender:' Female *'Sexuality:' Bisexual *'Birthday:' April 19th **'Birth Place:' (insert name) Tribe ***''Most of the tribe members are known for their french background. Reasoning for her knowing how to speak the language '' *'Voice: '''Lolo Zouai '''Personality' *'Negative' ** Arrogant *** She is known to push aside others feelings in certain situations as she tries to hide her own feelings. She usually thinks about herself wanting to be noticed, and not being left out. '' ** '''Stubborn' *** She doesn't let people tell her what to do or say and rebels against it. Along with pushing away personal questions such as, her past friends or childhood. ** Impulsive ' *** ''When it comes to contoling herself, she tends to lean more towards her instincts and not really think about what she is to do. '' *'Neutral ** Straight-Forward ''' *** ''Aries is known to be straight-forward towards her new friends, telling them they would all die if something isn't done. '' ** '''Competitive *** Aries is highly competitive and will do anything to win in any situation, always wanting to be the best of the best and get what she wants. *'Positive' ** Loyal *** She is quite loyal to the friends she makes and has close relations or bonds to. Never wanting to leave their side or let them fall, she is there for them always. ** Defensive ''' *** ''She is always defending those who she cares about not wanting her friends or family to be made fun of. She doesn't tolerate it. '' ** '''Sensitive Heart *** Despite her hard outter shell, she is really sensitive and when someone hurts her she can break down and crumble. Yet, tries to hide it behind other traits of hers. * Summary: 'She's lowkey a Sociopath ** ''Aries is an antisocial person, as she acts on instinct and easily to tick. She tends to remain quiet or talks to one person (Cancer). She doesn't enjoy being at the center of attention. '' '''Appearance ' * hng '''Relationships *'Relationship Status:' Single **'Partner': N/A **'Crush:' Cancer *'Cancer - Crush' **''After everything we've gone through, I didn't think we'd get this close I didn't think I'd-...Heh..'' *'Sagittarius - Stalker' **''He's okay, I guess. I mean he's like 14 and I'm like 16, but he gets annoying he's always grabbing my hand and pulling me around. He's just a little twerp.'' *'Taurus - Interesting ' **''I've only gotten really close to her once, but it was in a fight...Took my knife and-..No one needs to know it was me...They can't.'' *'Scorpio - Past Crush' ** Why didn't you come back to us!? Why did you have to leave me-US to think you were DEAD! I- you don't fucking deserve that flower I gave you... Extra Backstory "No one must ever know." *'Childhood' - Comment oses-tu! dare you **'Summary': Raised in a fierce and strict tribe, Aries was limited to what she was allowed to do and the way she was to behave. Her original goals were to be a dancer or even herbalist, both dreams were crushed by her father after her mother was slaughtered for betraying the tribe. Aries watched her father heartlessly kill her mother, afterwards Aries was raised by her fathers hand. Like a son, he never had. She was then forced to train like a warrior for the tribe and any attempts of her practicing dance or doctoring she was whipped. *'Adolescence' - C'est pour ma mère! is for my mother **'Summary:' At around 12-13 is when Aries finally decided to put an end to her own suffering, gathering enough bravery to face her father. Nearly dying she managed to get the better angle and finish her father off. A few years after killing her father did a boy named Cancer arrive in her tribes village and request for her to join, she agreed and followed along with him and the growing group, she became close friends with Scorpio and Cancer. They were all she had and cared for, she found her new family. After Scorpios and the past groups death with one beast Aries is rather unstable and clings to Cancer as they face new monsters with a new group. Where her feelings for Cancer emerge and hopes she doesn't lose him. *'Adulthood - Je combats ce monde seul, ou avec toi.' fight this world alone, or with you **'Summary': not yet reached Gallery Jl43o5uejmq01.jpg zero-two-darling-in-the-franxx-fanart-dc-1440x2960.jpg Category:Original Characters